Paxter Redwyne, "The Sourgrape"
Ser Paxter Redwyne is Master of Ships of the Arbor and younger brother of Lord Vilyx Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor. Nicknamed “The Sourgrape”, not only due to his ruthless tactics in battle which he considers "strict but fair", but also on account of his stern attitude and demeanor in general. Whereas Lord Vilyx has become sickly in his old age, his younger brother Paxter remains a specimen of health, strong and tall in his old age, known for being a capable commander and renowned veteran of many battles. His personal sigil he flies into battle is a singular green grape pierced by a sword in it’s center on a field of azure. Paxter Redwyne was born the second son of Hobber Redwyne and Rhaenyra Rogare. He was never expected to inherit The Arbor, so while his elder brother Vilyx was taught in the ways of trade and business Paxter was left to pursue more martial ways. From a young age he trained in the use of the sword, and showed considerable skill with the weapon. Paxter's main interests, however, were always with the sea, much like his brother. Paxter was, according to a rumor spread amongst his crew, born on the deck of a ship, and has lived on deck much of his life since then. (The story of him being born on a ship is of course simply a rumor, he was born in The Arbor like his siblings, but he does little to dissuade his crew from believing it.) A natural sailor, Paxter truly first set foot upon the deck of a ship at the age of six, and has sailed upon the waves nearly every day since. At the age of 16 Paxter left home, joining a small sellsail company by the name of the Brothers upon the Seas. He traveled the world with this company protecting merchant ships and fighting in minor wars, going as far East as the Isle of Leng. Over the next several years he learned to be an expert sailor, pushed to greatness by the hard life of a sellsail. However, he soon found that it wasn't enough simply fighting alongside his Brothers in arms. Paxter had proven himself to be a natural leader upon many an occasion, and yet the jealous Admiral of the company wouldn't promote him beyond the rank of Captain. So, at the age of 23 Paxter challenged the old sellsail admiral to a duel for the future of the company. The admiral refused, throwing Paxter in chains for disobedience. However, all was not lost for the young Redwyne. After a week in chains Paxter's crew boarded the ship that he was being held on in the dark of night, led by Paxter's closest friend, Horas Flowers. Together the crew snuck aboard and freed Paxter, who then went into the quarters of their vile Admiral. He woke the man, tearing him from his bed and handing him a sword. The two fought, but it was a short battle, for the younger man had far more skill with the blade than the older. With the Admiral dead, Paxter declared himself Admiral of the company. There were a few dissidents, but the Admiral had been generally cruel and disliked, and most of the company flocked to Paxter's leadership. A few years after taking control of the Brothers upon the Seas, Paxter returned home to find that his brother Vilyx had been busy in his absence. Vilyx, happy to find his brother alive after all of these years and seeing the fleet of sellsails that he had gathered, named Paxter Chief Admiral of the Redwyne Trading Company. The Brothers upon the Seas mostly decided to join the Company, staying on as protection for the merchant ships selling wine and other goods all across the world. Over the next several decades Paxter lived in peace and prosperity, protecting the merchant fleet of the Arbor from pirates, sellsails, and the like. Paxter got married to a Lysene woman he had met while traveling with the Brothers upon the Seas, and had three sons and a daughter with her. Then, the Duel of Dragons came. Paxter is famed for ruthlessly leading the Fleet of the Arbor to take the island of Golden Haven for the forces of the Crown and showing no mercy to his opponents on the seas, then after his victory promising to bring sword and fire to the entire island and salt the land afterwards which prompted a surrender from the enemy Targaryen forces. After the war and his brother losing a leg and becoming ill, Paxter moved to his permanent residence in Lys, where the Redwynes hold an estate. Since the war he has lived in peace with his family, until recently his brother called him to once again pick up the sword, and lead the fleet of the Arbor in conquering the Stepstones and perhaps more in the name of House Redwyne. Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman